This invention relates generally to a three-dimensional template for directing a marker into an object at a predetermined angle, and in particular to a template for determining the grain direction of meat.
It is well known that a given piece of meat, such as a Blade Chuck (full URMIS name, Beef Chuck, Blade Chuck; name of primal cut section, followed by name of retail cut), for example, consists of sections which vary in quality from the popular Rib Eye to the less desirable Inner Cap. It is also known to chefs, and other experts in the preparation of meat, that the eating quality, tenderness and palatability of meat is much improved by proper cutting and slicing. In general, the improvement is provided by cutting the meat, before or after cooking, across, rather than with the grain. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to determine the direction of the meat grain in many retail cuts of meat especially since, for most meats (muscles), there is no clear indication on the surface of the meat. And of course the problem is particularly difficult for housewives and others without special meat cutting skills. Meat sellers make a substantial additional charge for removing and selling individual muscles or sections of individual muscles in which cutting across the grain has already been done (for example, Top Blade or "Book" steaks) or can easily be done (for example, Eye of Round roasts).